


The Elevator

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold visits Belle in her library and she wants to show him some books in the basement but suddenly the elevator stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator

"It looks wonderful now," he softly smiles at her as he enters the Library, looking around. "Bright and nice." Of course it looks bright and nice since she had cleaned everything, of course it looks nicer without any dust and newspapers on the windows. 

"Thank you," she smiles back at him, an honest and lovingly smile only he can draw from her. "I hope to be finished soon. There are just small things that need to be done. Nothing really important but everything should be perfect when I open the Library."

"I understand." He’s nodding slowly, still smiling softly. Somehow he never can stop smiling when she’s around. "It’s been long ago since I saw so many books at one place." Of course, in a castle is far more space for a huge library than in a mansion. 

"Oh, in the basement are even more books, some are still in boxes. I haven’t managed to look everything through by now. I... can show you if you want to."

"It would be a pleasure."

With a smile she turns away, her hair flipping with the movement, the skirt twirling... Shortly he’s distracted by this sight before he starts to follow her to the elevator. He looks a bit suspicious at it. It’s by far everything else than new and a wonder that this thing is still working. Despise his worry he enters the elevator after her. Just a pull at a lever and the doors are closing soundly with a harsh metallic sound. She pushed a button, with a jerk the metallic monster begins to move and suddenly with another jerk it stops. Unplanned. 

He knows as he sees the first flicker of panic in her beautiful face. And immediately she pulls at the lever again but nothing happens. She mutters little harsh words under her breath but that doesn’t help either. He looks around in the elevator, knocking with his cane once or twice against the grids and doors but the metallic monster stands still. 

"Seems like we’re trapped now."

"This damn... I always had a bad feeling using this... I know why I preferred always the staircase..." But she chooses this time the elevator because she thought of his leg.

He reaches into his pocket, taking out his mobile phone. He grumbles as he sees that he has now reception. Wonderful... what of a use is the most modern mobile phone when one has not even reception in an elevator? And they’re not even in the basement already... he puts it back into his pocket. "No reception here, I can’t even phone someone to get us out of here," he sighs. He watches her how she pulls again and again on the lever. "I guess we have to wait until it’s working again."

"What?" Panic flickers shortly over her face. "But if it’s not going to move for hours? And days?"

"I’m pretty sure we’re not going to be trapped here for days," he smiles. "Maybe just one or two hours... These things usually start to move again on their own."

She leans against a wall, sighing in frustration and sliding down to the ground, crossing her legs. It started as such a good day... 

"Well... we should think positive. At least, no one’s going to interrupt us this time."

She looks up at him, watching him smiling and slowly sitting down next to her. She slips closer to him; a grin spreads over her face while she leans her head on his shoulder. "You’re right. At least we are on our own and now one can ruin this." She takes his hand, squeezing it softly. Yes, they’re finally alone and no one will disturb them because 1: No one knows where they are and 2: Currently they can’t get out of here. Sadly that it needs be to strucked in an elevator that they can finally spend some time on their own alone...

He loosens his hand from her, taking off his coat and suit jacket because it’s getting a bit warm after a while. She watches him rolling up his sleeves, loosening his tie and opening the first button of his shirt. She places one hand on his thigh what makes him looking at her. With a smile she kisses his cheek, leaning her head on his shoulder. A small sigh escapes her as he puts an arm around her shoulders, stroking her bare arm with his fingertips. A light shivers crawls down her spine. Again she looks up, pressing a kiss on his cheek, drawing another delightful smile from him. Another kiss and another one, deeper and deeper until she’s kissing his neck. Hearing a soft sigh from him she smile and continues, spreading feather like kisses over his neck until his hand reaches into her hair, messing up her gentle curls. Looking up she catches his eyes, a bit darker by now. She knows what makes his eyes darker; she knows that he’s sensitive at the neck and he knows that this look sends shivers through her body.

She’s closing her eyes as he presses his lips onto hers. She loves his kisses, the feeling of his lips onto hers, matching so perfectly to hers. She sighs against his lips, enjoying the sweet moment, the sweet kiss, and the warmth of his lips…

He pulls her closer, deepens the kiss they share. The other hand rests on her cheek, wandering into her hair, making a mess out of it. She likes his hand in her hair, playing with it, messing it up, and twirling strands of her hair around his fingers. Her fingers on his thigh are becoming a bit firmer, drawing a sigh from him. Only to take a breath they shortly separate the lips from each others. She’s shifting a bit, turning more towards him. One hand on his thigh and the other lying on his chest, gliding over the smooth silk of his shirt. The grumbling sound he makes sends another tremble through her. She presses her hand more firmly on his belly. Another grumbling sound brings her to press her knees together, especially as he starts to bite her bottom lip.

Softly he nibbles at her lower lip, stroking with his tongue over it before he slowly kisses his way down to her jaw and deeper to her neck. Spreading tender kisses on the sensitive flesh. Her sigh of relish encourages him to more. His fingers on her waist fumbling with the fabric of her blouse, pulling it out of her skirt und slipping beneath the fine chiffon. Another sigh of relish he can hear, her hot breath against his ear… His hand strokes higher, enjoying the warm skin underneath his hand.

At the same time she tries to open his shirt with one hand because the other one was busy with his hair. Such soft hair…She gasps as she can push the silk aside and feeling his heated skin under her fingers. Just for a short moment they separate for a few inches, only that she can take off his shirt and he can slip the blouse over her head. He gasps as he can see her bare, smooth skin, he always does. Immediately he lays his hands on her waist again, pulling her closer. His lips crush against hers and devouring her mouth. Another gasp as her hand rests on his belt, pulling at it.  
“Are you sure,” he pants. “In your precious library?” A small smirk plays around his lips.

“To be true, we’re not exactly in the library, more somewhere between it and the basement.”

“I wonder who thought you in playing with words,” he grins.

“A master thought me.” She presses her lips onto his, hands roaming over his chest and belly.

A low groaning escapes him. With closed eyes his fingers lying on her thighs, stroking upwards and lifting her skirt. The soft flesh of her thighs, her buttocks… He massages the firm flesh, pressing his fingers into it.

Her lips are caressing again his neck, softly nibbles at the thin skin, licking over those fine spots, sucking at them while her hands gliding over his chest and belly, up and down. She has to smile as he lays his head back into his neck, breathing heavily especially as she straddles herself upon him. And as she opens his belt and her hand slips into… The low moan of him sends a shiver down her spine, another moan and another tremble as her fingers are grabbing him, stroking softly up and down his whole length. A tingling feeling settles down between her legs, sending a wave of heat and lust through her body as she feels how he hardens in her hand. His own hands are getting firmer, thinking she would see his fingerprints even days after this on her skin. And then he finally moans her name. She gasps as she hears his moan. She wants him; she wants this man so badly… And then she hears it again.

“Oh Belle… I want you… I need you… Belle, please…”

She raises her head, looking at his face. Lust and desire, hunger... And as he looks at her, his eyes dark… “Say it again,” she whispers.

Slowly he grins. His sweet little Belle… “Please…” Slowly and drawn-out the word leaves his lips. He sighs as she kisses him again, moaning against her lips as she frees his hardness. He pushes her panty aside, moving restlessly beneath her.

What for a sweet blissful moment for both as she settles down him. Both are enjoying it a few seconds before she starts to move on top of him. Gasping she moves, moaning with relish. It feels so right, so good… One hand on his shoulder and with the other one on his chest she can feel his steady heartbeat, fast and hard it pounds against his ribs.

He kisses her with passion, ribbing her bra down. One breast cupped by his hand, the other one caressed with tender kisses. A wet trail he leaves with his tongue on her skin, sucking one sweet bud between his lips. Her delightful sound, how she presses against him… He licks her rosy bud, nibbling at it, breathing against her hot skin.

The sensation makes her trembling, sighing his name. One hand reaches into his hair, pulling softly at it.

Her high-pitched moans, her sweets sighs and just simply her hot body are nearly too much for him, too much to restrain self-control. With a swift movement she lies on the puddle of clothes with him bending over her. He grabs one of her thighs, feeling her shivering and trembling beneath him. Slowly he draws back pushes into her again, as long as he can stand it, until she starts to whimper his name, begging him for more. Her sweet begging voice… not even a siren’s song could sound this delightful like the begging voice of his sweet Belle.

She moans as he fastens his pace, kisses his way over her neck and throat. She embraces his waist with both legs, pushing them lustful into his sides. With her arms around his shoulders she presses herself more against him. The feeling of his hot skin onto hers, feeling his shivers like he feels hers, just to be as close as they could be. The heat is becoming stronger within her, making her dizzy, the lust is twisting her senses. His smooth voice groaning and grunting at her ear, moaning her name, and feeling every of his movements… A small scream leaves her lips as he hits a blissful spot within her, over and over again with every thrust. Her voice echoes from the walls, their panting and gasping breath, every moan and sigh, the sound of his skin onto hers…

He feels that she’s close, that they both are very close. With a sudden jerk she’s holding him close, whimpering his name, tightens around him.

What for a relish, having her beneath him this way, feeling her this way, to be completely embraced by her… He follows her, gasping his breath on her moist skin with his face in the crook of her neck, his hand softly stroking her. He sighs as he feels how she strokes through his hair.

Both are trying to catch their breath again, enjoying the sweet aftermath.

“I should visit you more often at your Library…”

She chuckles a bit. “You definitely should. It would be my pleasure…”

“I’m sure it would…” He looks up at her, grinning and kissing her lovingly.

Both are looking up as a metallic scratch is to be heard, as a jerk goes through the elevator and he finally moves again down into the basement. Both a bit eased as the doors are open.

“But we’re taking the steps upwards,” Belle says immediately.

“Sure we do,” he smiles, kissing her again. 


End file.
